User talk:Alxeedo111/4
Archives 1] • 2] • 3] Current] If you want/need to contact me, do it through or my Wikipedia talk page. Thanks! Who will get the first post??? First post! First post! WOOHOO do i get an award? [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 16:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! Second post! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 16:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Help Can you help me turn the template code to make it look like this: [[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 15:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) code Template codes.[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 15:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ok OK..[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 15:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm back! I'M BACK!!!!! Oh, and lol at that Alxeedo rocks error message, it reminds me of Homestar! --Hal Homsar Solo [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|Baloneym'n 02:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) MCF Your bet won! Join us for Da Playoffs! *~Zooman98 July 5 11:11PM (PST) My Wiki Can you come and make templates and the logo on my new wiki, the Veggie Tales wiki? http://www.veggietale.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page And you can be B-Crat, Admin and Rollback. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 22:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! OK. Tell me when you are ready to start, and I will promote you. P.S. You said you don't know much about Veggie Tales. You can learn there! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 23:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) A little help? Hey Alx, every time I tried to make a new sig and copy/pasted to my prefrences, and save... it kept saying "Invalid raw signature, please check HTML..." or something like that... so, can you help me out? Thanks! --Hal Homsar Solo [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|Baloneym'n 03:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) PS: I still use that sig... Here Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! or if you want it in sig form: Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! Thanks again! --Hal Homsar Solo [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|Baloneym'n 03:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Friend Applicant Form NOTE: None of the following have, in any way, been placed to offend the applicant. All questions below are the basis to which every individual without exception will receive. Have you ever been blocked from the Club Penguin Wiki for one or more offences for which the aggregate sentence to expulsion was one month or more, or aided #iamthewalrus in any of it's attacks on any website or are you seeking entry onto Wompus78's friend list to attempt at engaging in criminal or immoral activities? Have you ever been (in real life) involved in espionage, sabotage or terrorist activities or genocide, or between 1933 and 1945 were involved in persecutions associated with Nazi Germany or it's allies? Have you ever been excluded and removed from Wompus78's friend list, or procured or attempted to procure a false profile, or attempted to procure inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list by fraud or misrepresentation? Have you ever detained or withheld custody of information which could be crucial to Wompus78 with malicious intent? Have you ever been denied inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list or had inclusion cancelled? If yes, when? IMPORTANT: If you answered "Yes" to any of the above, please contact Wompus78 since you may be refused admission onto his friends list. - The Childpengu1 Show Film! Hi! Well, as you are in the next video of The Childpengu1 Show, i need you next July 18, 1:00 PST on Chinook, at Lounge. Thanks --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 21:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Idea! Hi Alxeedo! Well I saw something on the fanon and i was questioning me... Whats this for?: --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 04:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ULTRA-AWESOME AWARD! You DEFINATLY deserve it, for being an awesome friend! --Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! 04:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hello =D! Thanks for voting for me! I really appreciate it! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 16:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) CD You got a CD! PLEASE JOIN Dear Iamred1, I'am giving you the chance to join my Anti Quitters Society (AQS). Can you please respond on my talk page ASAP. The link is right here: [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Anti_quitters_sociaty Yours Truly, Salteroi --Salteroi 06:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon: RfA Favor *Your edit count : 137 main *How much time you can contribute to the wiki: All the time I can. *What you can do to benefit the wiki: I can help make articles better. *Your good qualities: new articles, interviews, penguins, puffles, etc. *Your bad qualities: stories *Articles that you have made that you are proud of: **Mister Fisk **Cryptidmon **Kur Rising **Zak Puffleday **Kur RisingX **The Kurians **Kur Rising is Rising (Story) **X-Burger *Any further information you'd like to add: I'm most likely trusted from alot of users that I have met. Fiskerton Phantom archive How do you archive a talk page?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) alxeedo Alxeedo I hadn't seen you in a long time reply back when you got the time ok?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry the shooting for the Childpengu1 Show will be next saturday. --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 15:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Thanks for being really nice to me and for calling me one of the nicest users here. I wish I could've talked to you more but it seems you were never around. Good luck on this wiki. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 17:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Actually, I Want improvement so badly. Its just that some users (I'm not giving names) Think the wiki is fine, and that we don't need change... I want change badly. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) User List Can You add me to the User List? I'm regular and Semi-Active! Thanks! Reply on my Talk!--EuropeaTalk to me 22:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ok Re:Item Project Hey Alxeedo111! If both webmasters agree, and I personally recieve an acceptance message from either Barkjon or TurtleShroom, the plan will go ahead. If you read the bottom of my forum, it says I will make a project page for the Item Creation Drive. This will be the main hub for the creation drive. I will be recruiting people who are going to put some research in this and actually make the articles, so be sure to sign up if you think you're ready. I also noticed you made a neutral section, but I would like to remove it, because the neutral section doesn't actually affect the vote, so if you don't want to vote and stay neutral, please strikeout your vote or do not vote and put your reason down on the comments section. I'm not affecting anyone's opinion in anyway, I'm just making it more simple. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 14:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ? What is up with all the monobook pages?[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) That's because when I am on your are not on by the way do you have a facebook?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:28, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think I was the first one to know about it. Sheet.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Make another one I guess.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Can I ask you a riddle?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) How is this problem possible:3+3=2?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Correct.Your turn.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I don't no!![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Good one!This one:So you died and you are between two doors each one with a person in front of a door one always tells the truth and one always lies you can ask them only one question what question should you ask them?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! Just dropping by to say hi. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 22:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) template factory Can you help me I am making the templates requested at your factory!I need help man![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) You now only have to make 2 templates because i did 2.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) candles the great There's not enough proof that he is ben.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) staff for factory You should make staff for the template factory.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I need help With this Thanks! I am da bomb! 16:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC)